Touch and go
by misshermi
Summary: After years of the illness life is coming back to normal. Snape is now only 20years old and potions master, Harry Potter is now the DADA teacher and28years. HP starts to notice SS more and more, but will AD allow such things when he himself wants SS?
1. Chapter 1

The illness was what they called it. It came and went, no one knew how it was spread but it affected random people here and there. It changed the age of people, some people were lucky and were made younger however sometimes it could take you right down to when you were a baby, you still had the same mental capacity but you had to learn how to walk and everything. Others were affected by becoming older, several deaths had been caused by the illness, poor souls, and some were only 21 and died at the age 185 the same day. People who had the money fled England and waited till it died down, others carried on like normal hoping they wouldn't be the next victim of the illness.

One of the many people affected with this wizarding illness was the great potions master Severus Snape, who was de-aged to the tender age of 10. Dumbledore became his legal guardian and privately tutored him.

Ten years later there hadn't been a case of the illness for over 5years and people deemed it safe. The ministry changed the laws so that if you were infected by the illness your year of birth was changed depending on the age you were de-aged to, so you became that age legally.

Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding World had been travelling the world whilst the illness was around so was not affected, the DADA teacher at Hogwarts had been fired due to being an utter idiot so Harry took the job. Severus Snape now 20 years who had taken a master in Potions when he was only technically 16, had been back for a year as the Potions Master.


	2. Chapter 2

*Just to say Dumbledore is not as nice in this, if you don't like it don't read it, HP/SS will be happening later*

Things had been going well, very well. The illness to had affected him too making him only 60 years old. Things were going very well for Dumbledore, feeling younger, more energy. He came back to being the headmaster after war, when he came out of hiding after pretending to be murdered by Severus…

Severus…he has become his guardian to stop the ministry from taking him away and giving him to a family, things had gone very well indeed, the boy was obviously still very smart and still exceptionally naïve (only he and Minerva knew of his true person). Watching the boy grow up in his quarters or at one of his houses, watching him sleep, and when he was a little older watching him shower. He was not a pervert or a paedophile no no, he just liked to admire the finer things in life, he'd never been interested in any other of his pupils just the black haired shy anti-social boy.

Severus had not had a proper childhood the first time round, his father beat him, he lived in old horrible clothes, never had any proper love so when Dumbledore took him in he knew anything would be an improvement. He always got Severus to dress in smart new clothes that made him look just edible and gorgeous, he also groomed the boy so gone was the greasy hair and bad teeth and he took the boy to a place to get his nose fixed, he took the boy to different countries and let him have fun, in return Severus often cuddled up to him at night if he had a nightmare, not that he minded Severus was a heavy sleeper so once he was out, Albus was free to explore the young man's body. When Severus was 15, he woke up once during one of his nightly wonders of the body and didn't know how to react, knowing the boy was naïve and innocent about sex and fatherly love, he told him it was good that he touched him. From then on he never bothered to wait till he was asleep; he would touch him and quite often get the boy to touch back to if he wanted to have a bit of fun. So yes, things were going very well. Severus was now 20 and back as a teacher, he would still spend most of his nights in Dumbledores quarters pleasing the older man though, so things were just excellent.

He had a new member of staff joining, Harry, who would be good, Hogwarts would get an even higher reputation of good standards and excellent teacher. Things had never been better.


	3. Chapter 3

When he had first been de-aged he was miserable, things couldn't get any worse. He was stuck as a year year old that was dirty and had no family. But things and dramatically improved when Dumbledore decided to take him under his wing.

He dressed him in nice clothes, got his nose and teeth sorted out and even took him on holiday it was lovely, and the man really looked after him. The only downside he could think of at the beginning was that Albus usually made him share a bed and he found it uncomfortable, but after a while whenever he woke up from bad dreams Dumbledore would pull him in close and comfort him it got better, from then on he snuggled into him straight and was always welcomed with open arms for a hug or a nice snuggle. The second that might him uncomfortable was when Dumbledore touched him but after he had explained that it was normal practice for fathers to touch their sons like that and for sons to touch their fathers he was more comfortable with it, it always felt a little odd but he got used to it, Albus had started doing it to him when he was 13 and ever since then it was normal practice for him to touch him or pull him on top of him and get him rub on him, it always felt odd though, apparently it was a bit like sex but the good sex between father and son, he'd never had sex before but Dumbledore had promised to teach him all about it at some point.

He was now twenty yet again and had been teaching again for a year, it had been going well quite a few of the pupils had a crush on him and sent him little love notes that he would incinerate in front of the class and then carry on as if nothing had happened.

This new and upcoming year he feared would be the worse, he thought he had finally got rid of that blasted Potter but he was coming back to be a teacher! Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at that!

He scurried off to the hall for the teachers meeting, better to be early than late he always said.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there in the hall and I felt somewhat stupid, I was half an hour early and no one at all was here, I was about to go when I saw a young man stride into the room and I held my breath, he was gorgeous, black hair that came to the shoulders, big dark blue eyes…he gave me a quick smile and I just sat there staring at him, he had perfect white teeth as well. He was definitely my type, must be a teacher as well so smart, even better.

"Potter, what are you staring at?" the young man said in a venomous voice, then I realized, it was Snape. SHIT! I had just sat there smiling at him whilst trying to hide my happy lower regions and it has to be Snape, brilliant first day back and I'm already having an erection over Snape, great.

"Err, sorry Sir, you've changed a lot, in a good way…"

He looked at me with those big eyes and narrowed them to glare at me "It's rude to stare Mister Potter." He then looked down at the agenda on the desk and starts reading through that.

Great, now I look like a complete idiot. I'm half an hour early and stuck with a still grumpy yet gorgeous Snape, life just isn't fair. Think about all the things you can do in half an hour with a good looking man and a table…brilliant now my lower regions are actually starting to hurt.

Qwertyuiop

Once arriving I immediately regretted it, Potter was sitting there. He'd changed a lot since I last saw him but I suppose I've changed too. When I entered he just sat there smiling at me looking like a complete goof, trying to be nice I suppose, I gave him a quick smile in hope he might stop but he just smiled more. Great, I'm half an hour early with nothing but an agenda to read and a stupid Potter.

Zxcvbnm

I'm about 20minutes early but Severus is always early so I'll have a bit of company, funny that even though I've been looking after him for ten years and at night always have fun the cravings just seem to go on and on, I don't mind and thanks to me he doesn't mind either. As I walk in I see my plan may not work out fully as I want since Harry is already here but never mind.

"Hello you two, nice and early I see" I try to be as nice as I can muster, I'm not used to people cutting my time with Severus down.

"Yeah…I had nothing else to do and decided to come a bit early Sir…Albus" the boy smiles nervously, obviously I didn't sound quite as happy as I had intended.

Once I've sat down next to Severus I left my had slip on to his thigh under the table and start to stroke, he shuts his eyes for a few seconds with the pleasure so I move my hand up slightly just below his lower regions and start stroking harder and I feel his cock react so I move my hand up and start rubbing it, he keeps a straight face and carries on reading, I have trained him well. I unbutton his trousers and slide my hand in, good boy not wearing pants just as I taught him and free him. I look up from my own agenda to see that all the staff are here reading the agendas and we start the meeting. I don't tend to talk that much as I'm not the one who has to be in the classes so they debate amongst themselves, and Severus sometimes puts an input in otherwise he just listens so I scratch my finger nail across the tip of his cock and I can feel the pre-cum, I lean over to him and whisper "Be a good boy for daddy" and he looks at me and smiles so innocently and he lets my put his hand on my cock, and he start to move his hand steadily up and down, whilst I stroke his, I stroke rougher digger my nails in occasionally and he carries on as if nothing is happening, his hand going at a steady pace on me and i can feel myself almost ready to cum I rub even harder then stop, letting my hand wonder around a little more, spreading his legs open for me I do a quick non verbal charm to remove his trousers and I start to fondle his balls, his cock dripping and I can feel he's almost going to cum, I move his hand to my balls and he strokes them like you stroke a cat and I cum. I can feel he's almost there but I stop, i do a quick charm to clean me and I take his hand and I get him to touch himself whist i carry on touching him and he cums into my hand. I charm his trousers back on, and I quickly lick my hand disguising it as sherbet. I then continue to rub his thigh until the meeting is over. Like I said before, things are going well.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there during the meeting in silence; all I can say is that it was very very boring. The other teachers debated endlessly about nothing important, I'm not the only one who didn't talk. Dumbledore sat there reading his agenda over and over again he even sneaked some thick kind of sherbet into the meeting at some point, not fair! Snape sat there in silence too, the only thing he seemed to do was turn and smile at Dumbledore when he whispered something into his ear. He had really change, his smile was lovely, it was so innocent, he obviously cared for Albus a lot and Albus to him. I just wish I had the chance of getting a nice person like Dumbledore to be my guardian it would have been really cool. Snape was with him for ten years and now he's gorgeous, smiley and wears amazing clothes!

Once the meeting is finally over, Dumbledore wrapped his arm around Severus's waist and walks out with him, in a deep conversation. How I envy them for being so close to each other, I would have just there thinking about them but a cough interrupted my thoughts and Minerva is smiling at me and invites me to her quarters for a cup of tea.

The walk to her quarters was really quiet but thankfully quick. Her room is cosy, full of red and gold obviously but it's a lovely place to be, I look at her and she looks troubled whilst looking into the fireplace.

"Professor are you okay?"

"You can call me Minerva dear, I'm not longer your teacher." She says smiling lightly, she puts her cup down and turns to face me, "If I talk to you about the headmaster that will put him in a slightly less positive view will you promise me not to run off to the ministry or anything?" The way she looked at me so pleading I nodded slowly.

"It's about him and Severus, I think there is something not quite right about their relationship."

I laugh but quickly stop when I see her face, there's not even a small smile, she looks quite angry in fact.

"Oh…what's wrong with it? They looked perfectly happy"

She looks down and I can see she is trying hard not to yell, "The way Albus looks at the boy isn't right, I know they are close but I heard them about a week ago arguing because Severus asked if it would be okay for him to go back to his quarters again to be closer to the Slytherins and Albus flipped, started yelling at him and telling him he wasn't grateful for anything he'd done these past ten years, and Severus quickly backed down which is not like him at all."

"Maybe he's just changed? Not quite so…argumentative…?" She looks at me and sighs.

"He always used to come to my chambers too, for a cup of tea. Usually stay the night since he didn't like being by himself, such a quiet man very shy, except of course when pupils were around. Now he never comes to tea."

I sit there thinking whilst looking at the fire trying to make sense of what she said but all I can sum up is that the two of them were very close almost like real father and son and Snape was still adjusting to everyone else being around again.

"He was my little boy, I looked after him when he was ill, if he had a bad dream he'd floo into my quarters and snuggle up. Now I never see him and he's always with Albus. The man stares at Severus like he's piece of meat. He dresses Severus up yes, the boy looks lovely but I don't like the way he looks at him, it's not right for a so called father to look at his son as if he's on the menu!" She was standing up now and filled with anger, she looked at me and smiled faintly and then apologized and sat again.

"Could you please just try to get Severus from Albus's clutches, just take him to the pub for an hour or so every now and then or something…I don't think it'd good for him to be stuck with the headmaster for a long time and if you see anything odd please do tell me."

"Of course Minerva, I'll go out with him as often as I can…he may not want to go out with me…"

She smiles at me again but I can see she's worried. "I should probably go now and finish unpacking but thank you for the lovely tea."


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting I must admit I hurt a little, Dumbledore had dug is nails in quite hard but he always told me that was a way of pleasuring someone. I never really understood how though, whenever he touched me it would tend to hurt as he would grab so hard but he told me that fathers knew best so he was rough with me because I was the younger in the relationship and since he was the older in the relationship I was to be gentle with him. On our way back to his office he kept his arm around my waist so I wouldn't talk to any of the other teachers because apparently they were a bad example on me. We talked about lesson schedules, the weather, Potter but as always it always ended back at sex.

I've never actually had sex before but apparently according to Albus you shouldn't until your father allows you and has taught you everything you need to know and since he's acting as my father I won't till he gives me the all clear. We have the lessons at night normally but if he has nothing to do or wants to help me a bit more we do it during the day as well, like today in the meeting, the meeting its self was a waste of time but what he taught me wasn't.

When we got back to his office it was 4:30pm, the meeting started at 2pm so it must have been a while…I wasn't really paying attention myself, I was trying to get the touching and to the right time, as I can never get it right, Albus has got me to do it so many times I've lost count but I can never quite get it perfect and he always gets annoyed…When I look up from the floor I see him sitting in his big chair glaring at me, I guess I did it wrong. I bite my lip and can't quite meet his eyes, I hate disappointing him.

"Come here Severus" he says in that dark voice, I hate it, I'm not 10 anymore I hate it when he tells me off. When I finally get to him, I'm standing so close my legs are almost touching his knees when he's sitting. He leans forwards and pulls me onto his lap and does a quick charm to remove the arms of the chair and my clothes and then he adjusts his robes so his penis is in view. I know what I have to do.

He pulls me closer to him and I put my hands on his shoulders and move forwards and start to rub, he moans and grabs my arse and makes me rub faster so I do. He lets go of me and starts to remove the rest of his robes so he's naked and he puts his arms around my waist and I rub against him, he pulls me down lower so I can feel his penis poking my balls and he keeps dragging me down, it hurts but it pleasures him so I carry going lower till our penises touch and he moans and arches into me, I start to rock slowly but pushing hard into him, just how he likes it. He bucks under me pushing me lower and harder it hurts so much but I carry on. He gives another moan as he cums but makes me keep going and he puts a ring on my penis so I can't cum, part of my punishment for not keeping in time before. I feel a finger probe into my arse and I stop rubbing since it hurts so much and he whacks my arse so I start again, his finger going in and out faster and faster, harder and harder then another finger goes it, and it feels like I'm going to die, it's excruciating, he starts twisting them round, he's never done this before. I start to slow down in pain and tiredness and glares at me I know if I don't speed up and carry on I'll be in trouble again later. I speed up again, I jiggle around his penis, what he likes, my balls cuddling his penis. He pulls me forwards and makes me go slower but harder so I have to drag my self on him. He cums again and another finger goes in twisting about. I look up and see Albus smiling at me and he kisses me, I kiss back and open my mouth for him and his tongue slides in. one hand he is using to finger me the other to keep my head close to him so he can kiss me but I still have to carry on rubbing. He stops kissing and grabs my waist and pulls me down onto his cock and I try to scream but he's put a silencing charm on me. He kisses my neck and whispers to me that it's not pain but pleasure and he grabs my penis and starts to rub and dig his nails in whilst I impale myself on his penis over and over again harder and harder and he cums again but makes me carry on, pleasure is an odd thing it feels so much like pain but apparently I'm not in pain but in a lot of pleasure, an awful lot of pleasure. I look down and I see red, I'm bleeding, Albus's hand snakes in between his penis and my arse and rubs me, I look up at his face and he's smiling, he brings his hand up and it's covered in blood I think, he licks a finger and moans and makes me suck one of his fingers, it tastes disgusting but he tells me it tastes good so I suck his finger until he cums again. He pulls me off his penis and says that's all he can handle for the day so I start to climb off and he grabs a book and pulls me on again and tells me to put my head on his shoulder and arms around his waist, as my punishment for not pleasuring him properly before I have to rub against him until he tells me to stop. He opens his book and starts to read, one of his hands is holding onto my waist and he whispers in my ear "This is all pleasure my son, so enjoy it."


	7. Chapter 7

It was past midnight and Harry was still wondering about the castle, he was only doing this to get over the fact that he wasn't a pupil anymore and could do this without getting a detention. He was in the dungeons heading towards the great hall, wherever that was, so that he could get outside, about half an hour when he'd finally managed to get out he saw a lone figure sitting under a tree. He walked towards the person and as he got closer he saw it was Snape.

He was standing right next to Snape when he realized the man was asleep curled up under the tree. So he sat next to him and looked at the man's face, he looked so innocent and so young he looked like a boy. He looked closer and saw him shivering so he pulled him closer and put his cloak around him.

Qwertyuiop

After Dumbledore allowed him to finish his punishment the older man drifted off in his chair and he went to the bathroom to wash, it took a while for the pain to ease but it still hurt a lot, he couldn't move without it hurting, after getting dressed into his pyjamas he wondered outside to sit under his favorite tree.

He didn't know how long he's been out there but when he woke up he was covered by a cloak and someone was holding him, he couldn't help but nuzzle in deeper to the warmth that's when he realized it wasn't Dumbledore, it couldn't be, this person had some muscle rather than being boney. He sighed and snuggled in further.

Asdfghjkl

He looked down and saw that Snape wasn't asleep anymore but desperately trying to get back to sleep by cuddling further into him.

"Snape, are you okay?"

"hmmphhh fmmpphhh"

"I can't hear you; you're all snuggled into my robes" Then Snape looked up and his eyes got bigger and tried to pull away.

"No, no, it's fine, just wondering why you're out so late." Snape looked at him and moved away from him but didn't get up. As he moved he obviously winced but tried to hide it.

"Dumbledore fell asleep and I decided to go for a walk…"

"In your pyjamas? That wasn't very clever was it? Come here, you'll catch a cold!"

Severus suddenly looked very young and very tired, he gradually moved closer to him again until he was wrapped up in his arms again.

"So…I was hoping we could maybe get to know each other better you know? Go to the pub or have tea or something…?"

"You are hugging me at the moment isn't that good enough?"

"Well I was hoping to find out a little more apart from that fact you like hugs…if that's okay?"

"I don't know, I have to discuss it with Dumbledore first…."

"Why? You're what…20years old now? High time of your life, you need to get out there and find people have a good time!" This caused Snape to tense and start to try and wiggle out of his grasp.

"I need to go back to the castle now before the headmaster realizes I'm gone. Night Mr Potter"

"No no no, wait! I'll walk you back and we can talk about tea or whatever you want to do."

Snape in the end walked slower than me because every time he took a step it looked like he was in pain, "Are you okay? You seem in pain…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay…So about this tea, you wanna come to my quarters and have tea…let's say 7:30pm tomorrow?"

"I…I…that would be nice Mr Potter…"

"That's good, I'll see you then! Night!" I jogged off quickly and hid around the corner and then threw on my invisibility cloak. I saw Snape gradually walking down the halls wincing every time he stepped, Harry knew it was wrong but he decided to follow him. Severus was heading towards the headmasters office, once he got there he muttered the password and started walking up the stairs and Harry followed him up, the man went through the office and into what he presumed was the private quarters, and there he saw a quite naked Dumbledore sprawled out on the bed fast asleep and snoring. Snape crept into the bed tried to pull some duvet onto him which caused Dumbledore to stir and roll over on top of him and kissed him then went back to sleep.

Harry felt like throwing up and quietly yet quickly ran down stairs to his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I found myself on top of a sleeping Severus and I was naked. I must have worn myself out during the boys "punishment", really he was adorable, I've been getting him to give me hand jobs since he was thirteen and he thinks he hasn't quite got it right yet! He most definitely has but I want to wait till he gets the confidence before I congratulate him and keep him mine for even longer. As I got off of him he stirred slightly and rolled over onto his side and I quickly took him in, he was wearing the green silk pyjamas I gave him, but it had a stain on his backside, I pulled down his trousers to see that his arse is covered in blood and I remember I took him last night with no lubrication and just some quick fingering, he must be in pain. I sat down beside him and accioed some calming and healing lotions. I first bent down and licked the boy, always found that arousing and then gently put some healing balm on his cheeks and gradually put my fingers in deeper until I was fingering him again but with more care, the care of a lover rather than…what I did last night. I gently teased his arse so that the healing balm was everywhere, and then I got some more healing balm and continued doing this for quite a while actually, the way the muscles would curl up around my fingers was lovely and how they would relax when he breathed out, I must have sat there for about 15minutes, one hand on my cock bringing myself to an orgasm the other fingering him whilst he slept. After cleaning him up I woke up gently and pulled him into the shower with me where we shared even more pleasure as he cleaned my cock with his mouth, tickling my balls with his hands as he bobbed back and forth to bring me to an orgasm again, this was our morning ritual and what can I say, I love it.

We ate breakfast in my chamber like always and then settled back to read, I always like the way he reads, so tuned into the book you can do pretty much anything and he won't notice, I like it how he licks his finger to help turn the page and when his lips get dry he slowly traces his tongue across them to make them moist, I may not love Severus but he is mine and I won't let anyone take him away from me. At the moment it's free time for books so he can read anything he wants, which normally means a potions journal or something but when it's educational time it's normally a story with a lot of sex in it so he learns more about positions or the best book would be the Kama Sutra but he isn't ready to read that yet. The fact that his mind is so innocent at the moment helps even more, how can a mind stay so innocent after all the things I've made him to do…is it merely because he thinks that's what fathers and sons do then, let's keep it that way, I like him as my toy.


	9. Chapter 9

During breakfast I realized my backside is no longer hurting, Albus must have sorted that out for me, he's quite rough when it comes to the lessons but normally after he's quite gentle and sorts me out…last night he just fell asleep from exhaustion leaving me with a horrible burning sensation and blood.

Whilst I was reading my book I think back to last night and my midnight travels, was Potter really there and was he actually nice to me? Did he invite me for tea in his rooms tonight at 7:30pm? Surely not, Potter would not do such a thing…but it seemed so real, the way he hugged me to keep me warm, it may be a summers night but at midnight being outside in silk pyjamas was not a good idea, it was real! He did invite me over for tea! How do I allow Albus to let me go out by myself…it's just tea…

"Albus, may I possibly be excused from your presence tonight for about an hour…from 7:30 till 8:30…?"

"Why ever would you want to go out Severus?"

"Potter wants to have tea…"

"Potter? Tea? With you? Surely not."

"Yes, he wants us to get to know each other better."

"I hardly think it's appropriate for you to go Severus, so no you are to stay here."

I spent the rest of the day thinking of how to get out at 7.30, I hadn't been allowed out in ages not even with Minerva. I initiated lessons to please Albus, they hurt no they were "pleasurable" like always but he didn't seem to wear out, for an old man he certainly acted like a rabbit in mating season.

It was coming up to 7 o'clock and he's had enough, he stripped himself and Albus and lay him down on the sofa, he saddled him and rocked gently at first then when Albus grabbed his arse he went hard and fast whilst pushing down hard, it hurt like crazy but Dumbledore was bucking up and down, moaning for him to go fast and then finally he came, the sated look on his face showed he was going to go to sleep soon, so he carefully helped Dumbledore get up and walked to the bedroom where they both plopped down and curled up, Albus was asleep within minutes. So he slipped out of bed, took a quick shower and was jogging down to Potters apartment.

Qwertyuiop

I sat there, it was 7:30 and no sign of Snape, I knew it would probably be hard to get away from that old coot but I hoped he would have found a way.

7:40 and still no Snape,I sat there, tempted to go and fetch him myself, yes I'll do that.

7:42 I find Severus on the floor looking very annoyed, apparently no one had told him where my chambers were and he would have been precisely on time otherwise. I smile at him and help get up then head back to my quarters.

I watched him as he drank his tea, his dark blue eyes concentrating hard on the cup in his hand, he takes a quick glance at the scones then shakes his head ever so slightly then back to the tea. He's gorgeous, shy and likes tea. We sit in silence for about 15minutes, until he looks up at me and smiles. His smile is perfect, this one is shy and innocent, a smile a child would have when meeting someone new. I smile back and he blushes and busies himself with the tea again.

"So, what was is like when Dumbledore was your guardian?" I try to start with something he may be allowed to talk about.

"It was good, we travelled a lot during the holidays, term time I would be in his office re-learning things for my Potions master, he may no longer be my guardian due to my age but he definitely still a father figure who I stay with. How was your time abroad?"

The mindless drivel of chit chat went on, it was about 9pm when Severus realized the time and jumped up,

"I need to go, it was lovely tea Mr Potter, thank you."

"No no, wait." I grabbed onto him and he jumped

"I have to go, if he wakes up and I'm not there he'll flip" That's when the bubble burst and he'd realized what he had said, his head hung and he stopped trying to struggle, I held him close.

"He won't hurt you will he?"

"I don't know what you're going on about Potter."

"Dumbledore…I know what's happening Snape…it needs to stop."

"He is my father figure Mr Potter and what we do is normal practice between father and son, stay out of my business!" He managed to tug free and escape, I didn't go after him, Dumbledore was seriously messed up. Normal for father and son? Wizarding world or not, sexual relationships were not right and he was going to do whatever he could to get Severus out of this mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Last night was fantastic, after Severus had got over the fact that he wasn't allowed to go for tea he become friendly, very friendly. He initiated our "education" and just didn't stop and we eventually dropped off to sleep. I looked down and there Severus was still curled up into me fast asleep and I smiled, he adored me and I could do whatever I wanted and he's still love me.

Qwertyuiop

After last night's tea I knew something was definitely wrong with the relationship with Severus and Dumbledore, when it was 9 o'clock the man had jumped and looked like a scared rabbit and ran, it just wasn't right but Severus thought it was…jeez…the headmaster is seriously messed up. Maybe if I showed my interest more towards him he may leave the old bastard and I could help him…? I don't know, I only met him again yesterday yet I adore him, his eyes, his skin, his smile, his blush everything…is it love or just lust? Either way, I would be able to look after the man properly and let him have freedom without obviously sneaking out. When I see him again at breakfast I'll start my plan, my plan of rescue.

Asdfghjkl

When I woke up, I was curled up in a ball cuddled up to Albus and he was looking down and smiling at me, I knew he wanted to start the "morning ritual" but I just couldn't bothered, after what Potter said last night about it being wrong it struck a nerve and I'm determined to find out if Potter is right or if for some reason I hope he's right.

Before I hit puberty again, Dumbledore was always really nice, I had my own room, my own study everything, but once I hit it he moved me into his room and when I was 15 that's when he told me about what fatherly love was really like and I accepted that but I yearned for the old type of love, when a hug was just a hug rather than a sign of what he wanted me to do for him…the way Potter hugged me when he found me outside was lovely, there was no secret message there just a pure and simple hug and I loved it.

When the thought of Potter comes to my mind, I must say I do blush a little, I was dreading his return but now he's back he's really nice, he's only been here for two day but he's already changed my life, gave me a hug and I dread to say but I want more, he invited me for tea and told me something was wrong with what Albus was doing to me…I do hope he invites me to more teas, it's the most fun I have had in years.

When I looked up again to see Dumbledore still smiling but rather impatiently I smiled and snuggled into him deeper and pulled the duvet up a little more and tried to go back to sleep, a late morning wouldn't be bad would it?

Zxcvbnm

When he looked up at me, he smiled at me with admiration and I knew he was still mine, he snuggled into me deeper and tried to go back to sleep, this was not like him at all, he's usually bouncy and ready to jump into the shower to show how much he adores me, something was wrong. I decided to play along by lying back down and pulling him into me and I nuzzled his hair, it didn't smell right it smelt of Potter and earl grey tea; I don't drink early grey…only English breakfast. The horrible two-faced brat sneaked down after I fell asleep!

I roughly pull his face up to mine and he has a sleepy smile on his face and tries to snuggle closer to, so I allow him and then push him on his back and climb on top of him and his smile drops, good he's scared.

"Tell me why you dared to think you could go down to Potters to have tea after I said no?"

"I…Sir…I…didn't I promise!" The boy is squirming from under me trying to get out, it's exceptionally arousing and I can feel myself getting harder against him and I push my hands down his trousers and rub him hard until he gets an erection, he may or may not be aroused but with a young man a quick toss will get him hard against his will.

"Do you want to…have a shower…Sir?" I can hear a little begging in his voice, and I lean down to kiss him hard then lick his earlobe and whisper in his ear "I'm sure we can have a bit of fun here before having a shower and joining the others for breakfast and I can show Potter you're mine."

I rub against him hard and he moans against his will and I undress him, I'm still naked from last night.I rub harder and harder and put the cock ring on him. I lift his legs over my shoulders and position myself and I go in, hard and fast and he screams in pain. No lubrication or fingering for him this time, I pull in and out fast and carry on getting faster until I cum. I pull myself out of him and then walk off to the shower, "We still have our morning ritual to do and don't you dare take off that cock ring."

I've been in the shower for ten minutes and the boy still hasn't joined me, I may have been a little harsh on him but he should know better than to sneak off into other people's chambers at night, no doubt giving him to them for free, the little slut.

He finally comes in and I see blood running down his thighs, the bed sheets are probably stained and ruined…pity I like those ones. I stand there and wait, until he drops down on his knees and starts to suck me and fondle my balls, I grab his head and fuck his mouth until I cum. Rather than standing up and joining me to shower like he normally does, he just kneels on the floor looking down and look down too, the water going down the plug is red but the main thing that catches my attention is that the cock ring is still on and he's as hard as ever. I pull him up against me and spread his legs slightly, I push myself into him again and fondle his balls with one hand and the other tossing him off, he moans and arches into me which pushes me further into him and I moan, I push him against the glass of the shower and pull of the cock ring and rub him faster until he cums against his will and then I fuck him in the shower, it's heaven, when I finally cum yet again I turn him around and look at him and he refuses to look at me. I put my hand between his thighs again and gently touch him until he becomes hard again and pushes into me and moans, I whisper to him "You're mine, mine you hear you little whore." I rub him harder and faster until he cums again and then we get out and I make him dress me and I dress him. Just as we're about to exit I push him against the wall and hit him in the face, and quickly charm it so the bruise appears quicker, I kiss him gently and whisper soft words of love to him and we go down to the great hall. I want Potter to see what happens when he goes near my property.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone is down at breakfast today except Dumbeldore and Severus but I've been told they don't normally come to it as they prefer eating it in Dumbledores quarters, I sit there waiting and hoping that Severus would come down and to know that the headmaster didn't find out. I start to give up and then I see Albus striding into the room with a smile on his face and then I see Severus walking behind him and he has a black eye. Dumbledore found out, and used violence against him? What a complete and utter git.

As they sit down I see Snape wince, and I'm glad he's next to me, I look down quickly and see Dumbledores hand on his thigh rubbing and I look up to him to glare and he's looking at me giving me a possessive smile, it wasn't nice. I turn to look at Severus who seems intent to stare his breakfast to death.

The rest of the staff stay silent or make an excuse to leave early and no one mentions Snapes eyes. I pour a cup of tea and pass it to Severus who jumps slightly at my touch and then he smiles and accepts the tea.

"No no, Severus, you only drink English breakfast, never earl grey." I glare at the headmaster who seems content enough to carry on smiling at me.

"Perhaps he wants a change from that and wants to try earl grey" I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear, I take another glance at Severus who seems perfectly happy drinking the tea I gave him and I smile, I gently raise my hand to his black eye and he winces."What happened?"I ask softly, he turns and glares at me before continuing to drink his tea and Dumbeldore answers the question "He had a little accident, didn't you Severus?" He nods quickly before resuming his tea and I glare at the old man.

Qwertyuio

Breakfast is a quiet affair after Potter finally shut up and I was able to eat my breakfast in peace, I'm continuously checking up on Severus who isn't eating at all but just drinking tea. He looks young at the moment, his big eyes staring intently on his tea and I can't help but smile, no matter how much I've tried to change in him, he's still the old Snape, intent on keeping to himself and drinking tea. I chuckle lightly and ask a house elf to get Severus some pancakes, his favorite. I wrap my arm around him and he tenses up and I instantly regret being rough with him this morning, he's a Slytherin after all no matter how much I do he will always be cunning and sly. I see Potter glaring at me and I smile at him, I quickly write a note and pass it to another house elf and tell him to get it delivered by owl in 10minutes.

The pancakes arrive and Severus doesn't look up at me to smile but ignores them and carries on with his tea. I take the tea off of him and pass him his cutlery, he looks at me his eyes red and I know he's upset but I try to ignore it. He still doesn't eat. I rub his thigh a little more and then wiggle my hand in his trousers, and touch him gently the way I know he craves and I see his eyes close in bliss and I pull him closer and whisper "I'm sorry my boy, I love you." He opens his eyes, and they are still red and he still ignores the pancakes. I start to grow frustrated and rub him harder until I know he's close and then I stop. I sit and wait for him to look at me and quietly beg for me to let him cum but he doesn't.

Asdfghjkl

When I first entered the hall I felt small, I could feel people's eyes on me and I wished the ground would just swallow me up, when I sat down, it hurt, really hurt and I couldn't help but wince slightly and I knew Potters eyes were on me. Dumbledores had like always ended up on my thigh, normally I don't mind, I like it when he touches me but today it felt wrong, so I ignore and don't return the favour. Potter and him are having some sort of argument but I tune it out and pay full attention to the cup of tea Potter gave me, early grey, so much nicer than the stuff Dumbledore makes me drink. I start to think of the past few years and all of the "pleasure" Albus has put me through and I can feel my eyes stinging, he used to be so nice and caring but now…it hurts, he used to make me feel amazing, the way he would stroke my lower regions would make me want to explode with pleasure, now it hurts. I can feel his hand slide into my trousers and touch me gently and I close my eyes in bliss, he used to touch me like this. I open my legs slightly to give him more access, I don't want to but I do, the way he's doing it at the moment wants to make me forgive him for everything he's done the past two days. I can feel myself coming close and he whispers in my ear saying he's sorry and I almost moan and open my legs a little more he starts to rub faster and I now I'm about to cum, I hold my cup harder getting ready for the bliss but the hand stops and pulls out. I know he wants me to beg, and accept his apology but I'm not willing to. I'm still hard and it hurts, I'm tempted to touch myself but that was one of Dumbledores first rules, don't touch yourself unless given permission to do so. I sigh quietly to myself and take another sip of tea and then Albus yanks it out of my hands and gives me some cutlery. I look down at the food, and I want to throw up, after what he did this morning I couldn't bring myself to eat. I thought he was different to my father, but after he hit me I now know he's the same. I want to cry and hide away forever, both my father figures have resulted to violence, am I really that bad a son?

Zxcvbnm

I see Dumbledores hand slide into Snapes trousers, I want to glare at the old man but I can't, I continue to stare at the hand. I know he's touching Severus but I can't see because of his robe. I can feel myself getting harder but I ignore and continue to stare at the site. Severus opens his legs and allows Dumbledore more access and I bite back a moan. I want to be the one pleasuring Snape. The hand starts to move faster and I'm fixated, I take a quick look up and Severuss eyes are closed and his hands wrapped tightly around the cup, he's close. He opens his legs more and I know he's about to cum, and then the hand stops and I see the mans hips push up gently to try and get release but then goes down when realizes the hand is gone. I look up, Snapes eyes are now open and red, looking into his cup and I see Dumbledore sitting there looking at him expectantly. Probably waiting for Severus to beg the dirty git, but he doesn't, he carries on with his tea as if nothing happened. I can feel my own erection pressing against my trousers and I'm glad I wore my robes.

The owls are finally here to deliver the post, and I get one from Dumbledore…"Keep your hands of my property otherwise a black eye will be the least of Severus's problems." I look up to see Dumbledore staring at me, my erection quickly dies down and I glare back refusing to back down, eventually I do and turn back to my breakfast. After a while I look back at Severus who still hasn't eaten and still concentrating on his tea and put my hand on his leg and squeeze and gently then let go and resume my cup of tea, I can feel him looking at me with a small smile, and I know, there's still a chance he doesn't quite all belong to Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

The nerve of that boy! How dare he! He didn't pay attention to the note I sent at all and Severus seems somewhat besotted over him! Things were going perfectly until I got Potter to teach here, the term hasn't even started yet and I already want to fire him! Severus is lying on the rug reading a book, swinging his legs gently, normally I would be quite happy to jump on him and devour him but at the moment all I can feel is anger and disappointment, after all these years of him being mine and loving me after one night he was willing to whore himself to that brat! Perhaps I need to change my plans with him, pleasure him more with less roughness and more love, then he'll come back to me and beg forgiveness.

I gently slide onto the floor and kiss him on the neck and slide my hands under his shirt and tweak his nipples. He looks at me and then goes back to his book. I remove my hands and take the book away from him and pull his trousers down, I can already see him tense so I kiss his bottom gently and get a healing potion and put some on my fingers and gently tease his arse, adding one finger in at a time, he's still tense so I slide one hand back up his shirt and play with his nipples whilst the other hand gradually heals his hole. Once the cream is everywhere I hurt I push him on his back and kiss him gently, and the boy sighs, it's already working, a move my hand to his limp cock and touch it gently and he moans, good boy. I move further down and continue to fondle him and then I blow on him and he bucks and moans again. Perfect. I slowly lick the tip of it and bucks more, I lick the length and he begs for more so this time I'll comply I devour his whole length and the boy grabs my hair and pulls me down so I start to bob for him causing him to start blabbing nonsense. This is his first blow job he's ever had and he seems to be enjoying it. He arches himself up and down fucking my mouth whilst I still bob and I can feel him coming close, I stop and pull out and look at him, his eyes are wide and wild, he's covered in sweat, I smile at him, "Tell me your mine" I whisper, he moans and arches again begging for me to take him again, I repeat, "Tell me your mine!",

"I'm yours!" he screams, and starts to buck again and trying to pull my head down. I lick the tip of cock and look back up, he's arched up legs apart begging for me and his head is back, he's gorgeous like this, so needy."Tell me, did you let Potter fuck you last night?" I know at this point he'll tell the truth just to make me finish and I was right, "Oh god, no! Just…Please!" I smile and devour him again this time faster and he cums, moaning my name. Yes, he's still mine.

He lies there after, his legs still spread apart and up, his back has relaxed, his hair tousled and he's covered in sweat, his first proper orgasm and my god, he looks amazing; I should have started this straight away when he was younger. I could still taste the cum in my mouth, salty but lovely, I have some on my cheek and I wipe it off with my finger and gently get him to suck it off, lovely.

I quickly run off to go get my camera and take a picture of the sight in front of me, I know this will be an amazing picture, black and white boy spread eagled on my rug naked and panting. I return the camera and go back to Severus and kiss him gently, and he pushes himself into me so I deepen the kiss and I can feel his moan, I lie on my back and pull him on top of me and carry on with the kiss. It's okay, not what I normally do but if it means he'll do anything for me I can put up with it. I can feel him getting hard against my stomach and I move my hands to his arse and gently grab him to move him backwards and forwards. He moans again and deepens the kiss then starts rubbing against my stomach unaided, perfect, he stops the kiss and then just as I trained him he starts to suck my ear lobe and I harden, I push him further back so he's rubbing against my cock and his balls hugging my cock as he rubs. It's surprisingly pleasurable and I buck and moan with him. He's going too slowly for my tastes and I grab him again and start going faster and he stops sucking my ear and sits up straight and moans, he rocks faster and faster and Merlin he's beautiful and he's mine. He leans down and whispers "Let me go out with anyone I want, whenever I want, and I'll pleasure you like this…all the time." He slows down and I'm bucking into him as hard as I can but I won't be able to cum without him, I don't want him to leave me but…I need him! "Yes, yes, yes!" I moan, and he smiles and me and rubs hard and fast and we both moan and cum at the same time. I know I'm no longer fully in charge of him and it upsets me, I realize what I've agreed to and I want to be angry with him but he wiggles down my body pressing his cock against me and I flop back down again, he opens my legs up and takes me cock whole, he massages my balls whilst sucking and I can see stars, this is better than what he normally does, and I can hear myself moaning his name over and over again and then finally I cum, he crawls up beside me and snuggles in deep and then falls sleep.

I watch him sleep, his lips slightly parted and pink and bruised slightly by the kissing, his hair is a mess and he's covered in sweat but he has a small smile on his face, I may have let him have a bit of freedom but he has to keep his end of the deal for me to allow him out. I smile, I could get used to this, and then definitely when I want sex…he'll have to give it to me if he wants out. Life is good.


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast I stalked downstairs, how dare he treat Severus like that! And how dare Severus let him treat him like that! It was infuriating! When I got to my chambers, all I could feel was anger! I went to have a shower to try and cool down but all I could think of was Severus opening his legs for Dumbledore and it just wasn't right! I looked down to see my cock was fully erect and I refused to touch myself and carried on washing the whole time thinking of Severus curled up with the old disgusting pervert every night. By the end of the shower I was still hard and let myself go, I ran my hand across my cock and moaned thinking of Severus, I started rubbing quiet hard and fast hoping to get it over and done with, I didn't want to become like Dumbledore. Once I came I re-washed and then dressed. I was still full of anger and just wanted to kill the old man. I heard a knock on my door and stormed over, and flung the door open and yelled "What do you bloody want!" to the person, I immediately regretted it, there Severus was, looking at me with his big eyes, his smile disappeared and he bit his lip and stepped back, "Sorry…I was just wondering…actually never mind, good day Mr Potter." The anger was still there but I didn't mean to direct it at him, I grabbed onto his robe, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else, please come in." I tried to smile to reassure him and it worked, he came in timidly but looked at his shoes. His black eye was still there, I ran off and to grab some healing salve and gently rubbed some on his face and the bruise quickly disappeared and he smiled at me.

"He could tell I came down here last night because I smelt of earl grey and you…and he got the wrong idea…" he looked up and me with those eyes and all the anger melted away, I moved him to a chair and then sat down myself, "The wrong idea?" I ask, how can someone get the wrong idea of having tea?

"He thought…we were…" he trailed off and blushed, and I immediately realized what he meant, his blush was so cute! "He thought we shagged? Crazy old man!" I laugh, but he doesn't, he sits there looking uncomfortable. "So…how come you're here? I don't mind at all but I thought you were on a tight leash…", his blush deepened and I guessed he came up with something for the old man to be allowed out, "I..We..came to an arrangement…" then it was silence, an awkward silence…"Mr Potter?" I looked up and smiled at him, "You said last night, that what Dumbledore and I do isn't right…I don't understand what you mean though…" Ah…how do you explain to someone that dads don't go around shagging their children and jacking them off when that's all they know is true?

"Well…dads bring up their kids and love them, a parental love as in they make sure they don't get hurt etc. They don't sexually touch their kids or get the kids to touch them…that's what the kids do when they are teenagers and exploring sex I guess…" I brush my hand through my hair and brace myself for the anger, which I don't receive. Severus sits there in silence obviously deep in thought, then looks up, "but how do you know? Your parents are….dead…"

"I just know, okay?" Snape looks at his lap again and plays with his hands.

"Why did he tell me it was okay then?" I only just heard the question he said it so quietly, I don't answer to begin with but then get up and sit next to him and pull him closer. "Some people are a bit odd and find people who are a lot lot younger than them attractive…how old were you when he started sexually touching you…? Now that I'm closer, all I can smell is sex, Severus and Dumbledore must have had it before he left…Severus sighed and snuggled into me, "I…woke up one night when I was 15…and he was touching me…but he told me that's what fathers do and he carried on and got me to do things too…" I wrapped an arm around him and snuggled into his hair, it smelt of sex, sweat and tea. I could feel myself getting hard but willed it down. Severus needed me right now, but my anger was building back up, 15? And that's when he woke up? He may have been doing it for years before he woke up! Disgusting old pervert! I kissed him on the head and pulled away returning back to my own seat, and Severus went back to his hands.

"Why do you let him do this to you Snape? " I ask quietly

"No one ever cared for me Potter except for him, if I stop him from doing that he won't…love me anymore…" He didn't look up but I could see his eyes were closed and holding back tears. I walked back over and knelt between his legs so I could see his face, "You don't have to let someone touch you sexually to get love, if they really love you if you ask them to stop they will."

Tears fell from his eyes and I pulled him off the chair and onto my lap cuddling him and he snuggled deep into me. After about half an hour he stopped crying and fell asleep on me, he looked so peaceful and content I couldn't bring myself to wake him so I sat there watching him sleep realizing, I didn't lust for him I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

After I'd finished the Dumbledore, I scurried downstairs to Potters quarters, I don't know why but I had to find out what he meant about that it wasn't right between me and Dumbledore.

Once I got down there I didn't know what to do, I knocked on the door and I heard feet stomping towards the door and I regretted coming down but I kept the small smile on my face until the door flew open and Potter yelled at me, my remaining smile dropped off and I backed away, but his face changed and he grabbed my robe and lead me into his quarters.

We talked a little and I regretted saying anything, I ended up crying and being pulled onto his lap, the last I remember was snuggling into him before I was out. When I woke up I was still wrapped up in him and he was stroking my hair, I turned to look up and he was reading a book and still stroking my hair, I moved my head so his hand stroked my face and he quickly looked down and smiled at me. I lay there quite content, he continued to stroke my hair, I have no idea how long I was asleep for or how long I just lay there but it was nice. At some point he summoned tea and sat me up, I was still in his lap and we drank tea with biscuits.

We sat there for a while afterworlds till lunch appeared for three and there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in. I immediately jumped off of Potter onto the floo, thankfully Albus hadn't noticed and was brushing off his rooms from the floo.

Qwertyuiop

As soon as we'd finished having some fun, Severus jumped up kissed me then dressed then left to go and have tea with Potter probably. I sat and worked for a few hours and developed the photo I took earlier , when it was coming to lunch Severus still wasn't back so I decided to take lunch with the two of them, if he insisted on spending more time down there he was at least going to see what they were doing!

When I flooed in they were both sitting on the floor, Potter was reading and Severus was re-filling his tea. Perhaps Severus wasn't playing around with Potter after all but I don't want to risk losing him to Potter!

We sat around the table, Severus sat in between us and Potter and I on each end of the table. It was an awkward affair; the only sound was cutlery on the plates. I wanted to place my hand on the boys' thigh but I was just a little too far to reach without making it obvious, so I decided to move next to Severus. Potter already knows what kind of relationship this is since breakfast, he didn't make any move to stop me though…just watched as I touched him, I did expect a couple of curse but no. I try to move my chair nearer to his and it won't budge, I look up to Harry smiling at me from the other side of the table and I try to hide my frustration and carry on with the food. Blasted boy.

Asdfghjkl

I can see Dumbledore is trying to get closer to Severus to piss me off so I charm his chair so it won't move, and I smile at the old man. Severus as always is too lost in thought to actually notice anything is wrong so we carry on eating it silence.

Once the plates are gone we leave the table and head back to my lounge which consists of one arm chair and sofa, Dumbeldore and I start to walk slower to see where he will sit and when he chooses the sofa we both to get next to him, annoyingly the old man gets there first so I have to sit and watch him stroke Severus's thigh whilst we're talking.

I don't know how long we sat there but Severus fell asleep and his head was in Dumbledores lap and he was facing away from him. Our strained conversation dies and we sit in silence, Albus's hand stroking Severus. After a while of pure agonizing silence, Dumbledore gets something out of his pocket and looks at it for a while with a smile on his face and then passed it over to me. When I look at it I feel my cock getting interested but I refuse to acknowledge it. It's a photo of Severus, naked, spread legged and panting. I feel my anger building up again, Dumbledore had caused this and he wanted me to know. I looked up and he's rubbing Severus's trousers, his hand getting higher and higher and we both know Snape won't do anything to stop it when he wakes up. "You might as well give up Harry, he's mine and we both know that." He continues smiling at me and I look back down to the photo and I can feel heat in my fingers and then the photo caught on fire and was gone.

When I look back at Severus he's awake and looking at the ashes on my lap, I wipe them on to the floor and smile at him. The silence is even more awkward now, I try not to look at Severus too much now, after seeing that photo I can feel my heart breaking, he is Dumbledores and no matter how hard I try, he always will be, the silence continues and Severus sits up and snuggles into Dumbledore. "Can we have tea?" he asks quietly and I call a house elf and specify we want earl grey and biscuits. When the tea arrives, Severus sits on the floor again, between Dumbledores legs but facing me quite happily drinking tea and dunking the occasional biscuit. Albus isn't drinking any tea, but running his hands through Snapes hair.

I snap, I didn't mean to, I stood up and grabbed Severus and pulled him into the floo with me then shout "Diagon Alley" when we get there I continue to hold him and apperate into another part of London where I have a flat and pull him in. He's sitting on the sofa whilst I'm in my room, I'm trying to find some muggle clothes that will fit him, I know Dumbledore will know I have a flat and he'll be here soon. I finally find a black pair of trousers and a dress shirt that should fit him and walk out and give them to him and push him in the bathroom, I go back to my room and change into some jeans and a shirt.

When we're both ready, I hold his arm again and we apperate into another part of London, just off of Covent Garden and I lead him to a coffee shop, once ordered we sit down and he looks nervous and somewhat scared.

"Sorry about that…I had had enough of him touching you like that and I had to get out…"

He looks up at me, he has a small smile on his face and his eyes are wide, "he won't be happy with either of us" he whispers and I know he's scared, I pull him closer to me and I can feel him relax, when we have our coffees we revert back to silence and he looks at his coffee questioningly, he's not a coffee person then.

"It's mocha, a chocolate coffee." He looks up then picks the cup up and takes a sip, then another. I guess he likes it. Once finishing the coffees we wonder around the stalls for a bit and then go to the underground. I quickly buy him an all day ticket and we catch the train to Hyde Park corner and we sit beside the lake for a while.

I look at my clock and it's coming up to dinner time, where to go in London? Pizza. I know there's a nice place just off of Covent Garden so rather than taking the train, I apperate us to the side alley near it and we walk up. Once seated, he just sat there and didn't say a word so I ordered him a tea me a pint of lager and a pizza to share, my favorite type, hoison duck. It's the only pizza place I know that does this type, but it's divine.

Zxcvbnm

I don't know what happened but Potter got annoyed and grabbed me, we went in the floo and then to his flat, he pushed me in the bathroom with some clothes and told me to change and then we were off again. I had heard of Covent Garden but never actually been, It was lovely, full of old quirky little stalls and then normal shops around the side. There was a shop called the Tea Palace which we went in and I saw some tea called Dragon Phoenix Pearls, utterly amazing and then Potter bought them for me. We wondered around a little until we went to a place that sold pizzas all of weird flavours, so I kept my head down, Dumbledore normally orders for me…he's going to kill me when we get back…I haven't even tried to leave, I like being with Harry.

Qwertyuiop

He sits there so quietly, I've halved the pizza and he eats it quietly keeping his head down, probably worried how Dumbledore is going to react when we get back. Once we've finished I pay and lead back out, the sun is setting so must be about 8 o' clock, we should really be heading back but I don't want to. I gently take his arm and we apparate back to my flat, I block the floo and change the security settings so no one can get in by any way.

We sit on the sofa and I pull him on me, he tenses a little but relaxes almost immediately, I summon tea and a few books and we sit there for a while in peace cuddled into each other.

Asdfghjkl

He's rather comfortable, a lot less bony than Dumbledore and he's not touching me at all, except for me being on his lap, I lean back and he puts his tea down and wraps his arm around my waist and I sigh. I haven't felt this loved in years. I turn my head slightly and look up at him and he's looking down at me smiling, he leans down and I feel it, his lips are on mine and it's amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't mean to kiss him, he just looked up at me and he seemed so content, I leant down and placed my lips on his, he does seize up for a split second but then immediately relaxes and responds. I break the kiss and he turns around and looks at his lap, I sigh, stand up whilst holding him and turn him so he's facing me then sit again so he's saddled on me and start the kiss again.

A kiss is nice but after about a minute or so I probe my tongue around waiting till he lets me gain access, when he does, I put my hands in action. One hands goes up with shirt gently teasing a nipple the other goes down to his belt quietly undoing it. He moans into mouth when I twist his nipple in a certain way and I do it again. I'm hard now, I gently arch myself up to get a bit more friction and he pushes back down against me causing pleasure to ripple through me. That's when I couldn't go slowly anymore.

I picked up and we went to the rug on the floor and I lay on top of him, pulled off his trousers and began on his shirt, he just lay there; eyes glazed and trying to rub against me whilst I was undoing his buttons, the sight is amazing when the shirt is removed. He's pale but a healthy pale, he's toned and I can see a nice sized tent begging to be opened and looked after. I quickly disrobe myself so all that is left are our boxers and I hastily climb back on top of him.

I kiss him again, more roughly than last time, tongue going straight in and gaining dominance, my hands are touching everywhere they can reach, the moans he makes are oral pleasure, I move my mouth down his throat kissing gently with the occasional lick he's bucking against me begging me for me to do more, and his wish is my command.

I gently start to rub against him causing him to moan even more, he grabs me and rubs back harder and faster. I move my hands to his hips and hold him down with one, whilst removing our underwear then I return to my spot above him and let him do as he likes, but when I look down at him, he looks nervous, his eyes are still almost glazed over but I see fear in them. I smile at him and he looks down refusing to do eye contact. I move my hand and cup his face and make him face me, "I won't hurt you Severus and if you want to stop just say and I will, I promise." I say and kiss him gently, I run my hand through his hair and he smiles shyly up at me.

I start to rub against him again, slowly until he returns it. Our cocks touching, leaking, begging for more. I start to rub harder and Severus moans, his hands now clutching the rug, I look down at his cock and I can tell he's close. I move down and lick the tip, and he hisses in pleasure, I lick the length of it and I can tell he's in bliss. I put my mouth gradually over the top and then take him all in, I start to fondle his balls and he's bucking, he's fucking my mouth and begging, his hands are now clutched onto my head and hair, pushing me further. So I gently tease him, carefully dragging my teeth on his cock, licking it gently afterworlds and then I go back to being fucked my his cock, I can feel his balls tighten and then he cums moaning my name. His seed is salty but I like it, and drink it all up. I look up and it's amazing, he's covered in sweat, naked and legs open, I feel a twinge of pain though when I realize it's exactly like the picture Dumbledore gave me, Severus let Dumbledore do exactly the same thing to him…my arousal is now gone as I look at the sight before me, I want him, but I don't want to share with that old man.


	16. Chapter 16

I've never felt so alive before, the way he touched was amazing, Dumbledore would only do that if he wanted something…after I came I just lay there in pure bliss, when I finally sat up Harry was sitting there looking at me he didn't look happy at all though, I crawled over to him and kissed him but he pushed me away and then got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower go on and I just sat there, what did I do wrong? Should I go in the shower and please him? I don't know...so I just continued to sit there, I could feel tears welling up, I thought he might actually like me…I got up and found my clothes and dressed as quickly as possible, I wanted to get out. He was still the same Potter, he'll make fun of me now because I thought we were going somewhere. I threw some powder into the floo and shouted for headmasters office, Hogwarts but nothing happened. Of course, Potter blocked the floo and put an anti-appiration ward around the flat. I heard the shower stop and I practically sprinted to the front door but it was locked, he's locked me in…I drop to the ground and curl up, I'm trapped.

Qwertyuiop

I just sit there watching him pant and recover from the orgasm; obviously he doesn't have them very often. When he finally sits up he crawls over to me and kisses me gently but I can't kiss back knowing he probably does the same for the old man. I push him away and go and have a shower. Once the water is on I regret pushing him away, I should have pulled him into a hug, I should have made it so that he'd prefer me to Dumbledore, persuade him not to go back to him, all I've done is push him back to the old git. I speed up in the shower, in the hopes that I can get back to Severus quickly and show him what it's like to be loved.

When I finally get out I see Severus, dressed and curled up by the front door, he looks sad and angry, I walk closer to him and he flinches away but then stands up, I'm a couple of inches taller than him but he still looks extremely intimidating at the moment. "Open the door Potter." He says, quietly but in his old teacher voice, internally I cringe by the way he said it but I won't show it. "Severus…I'm sorry I pushed you…I just…" I stop, I see his eyes glisten slightly and I pull him into a hug, always the best way to show what you mean. He relaxes into it and I say "I will never intentionally hurt you Severus; I just can't stand to know that Dumbledore gets to have you as well, I don't want to share you with anyone, especially not him." He looks up at me and then snuggles into my chest, "Do you want to stay down here tonight? Perhaps if you want I could extend my quarters and we could get you a room down with me, instead of with the headmaster…? I know it's a bit quick but…I don't want him hurting you anymore." I can feel him talking but it's muffled because he's still snuggled into my chest but I let him continue knowing that if he actually wanted me to understand what he was saying he would speak to me and not my chest.

After about 20minutes of standing in silence, I pull away from him and he stands there looking at his shoes, "Do you still want to go back to Hogwarts?" I pray silently that he doesn't want to but when he nods, I know I'm breaking inside. "Okay...lets go then, don't want to keep the headmaster waiting any long then do we?"


	17. Chapter 17

I sat there waiting for Severus to come back for too long. Potter had grabbed him and flood to Diagon alley, I followed but couldn't find them, I then went to Potters flat and I couldn't find but it was obvious they had been there, there was a neat pile of Severus's clothes on the end of the sofa. After going back to diagon alley again, I went back to Hogwarts and sat there waiting for him to come back and apologies for not coming back straight away. I don't know how long I waited for but at close to midnight, even possibly after the floo was activated and Potter and Severus came out. I sat there in silence and merely pointed at some seats and they sat. "Severus, what do you have to say for yourself? Running off like that!" I stood up at this point and slammed a heavy book on the table for extra effect, it caused Severus to flinch but Potter just sat there glaring at me. I stood waiting for Severus to answer but he just look down at his hands, good, the boy was scared and knew what was coming to him. "Go to my room Severus and wait there until I'm done with Potter." He didn't budge; he looked up at me and then Potter, Potter nodded and Severus looked back down at his hands again. "Severus, do as your told!" Once again he didn't budge. The insolent boy never did this; he always did as he was told! "Severus, my boy, do you remember what you promised me?" I look at him, smiling, he knows he has to go to my room otherwise I can make it so that he never sees Potter again. He stands up slowly, and makes his way to my room but is stopped by the Potter brat, "He's not going anywhere with you, Headmaster, he's actually asked to stay with me in my rooms until he either has his old quarters back or an extra room added in my quarters." I glare at Potter, surely Severus wouldn't want to leave, I look at Severus who is looking somewhat confused but Potter whispers something into his ear and he seems to understand, he goes closer to Potter and the brat wraps his arms around my Severus! "You seem to forget Severus; I am the one who is in charge of you! I am stopping you from being taken away from the Ministry! Think about it Severus, you're a good looking young man…the ministry may abuse you. This Potter only lusts after you; he'll ditch you once he gets bored of you! I however love you; I give you everything you want! You have until tomorrow evening to realize this before I tell the Ministry I'm no longer your guardian and you're just Severus Snape, ex-death eater who has yet to go through with a proper trail without me to protect you!"

qwertyuiop

Severus knew this was all true, Dumbledore had told him numerous times that if he didn't stay with him, the Ministry would have him he could get sent to Azkaban…he knew the Minister himself was not a nice man and would do anything to make his life hell. He'd had afternoon tea several times with him when he was with Dumbledore, he didn't seem very nice, he was very similar to Dumbledore, he appeared nice but he had some nasty sides to him. He knew the man had a fetish for boys in school uniform that was for sure. He'd spent many an hour on the Ministers lap whilst having tea and when Dumbledore was not in the room he'd often touch him or kiss him on the neck, overall not a pleasant experience but he never told Dumbledore of this since he'd been told that such touching was of a fatherly gesture and merely thought the man had seen him as a son. Now after knowing Potter for this short a time, he'd realized all these years of sexual behavior was wrong. He wanted nothing more than to hide in Potters quarters forever but knew it was not possible.

Asdfghjkl

After wrapping my arms around Severus, Dumbledore gave this huge speech about what position Severus was in and what would happen if Dumbledore was no longer his guardian, the man must be lying. He knew Severus was an ex-death eater but is it true that the only reason he didn't go to Azkaban was because the old man stood up for him? I know Dumbledore has quite political power in the ministry now but really…he wouldn't be that mean to the man he supposedly loves, would he?

I look down and Severus is deep in thought, probably processing everything, perhaps Dumbledore is right?

Zxcvbnm

I don't know what to do, I don't want to go back to Dumbledore but I don't want to be stuck with the ministry or worse Azkaban, Harry won't want me if it's too much of a bother for him. He's the savior of the Wizarding World; he can get anyone he wants with just a look.

Qwertyuiop

I know I've got Severus where I want him, after bringing up the Ministry he's probably thinking about the Minister himself and how he was always interested in the young man, especially when he was in school uniform, Severus could probably still get away with being in uniform too, he has a very innocent face and is very naïve about certain things, yes, rather than getting him to go to Azkaban he could give him to the Minister as a present or force the boy to stay with him and make him stay in his bed chambers all the time and not allow him to teach…very tempting.

I start to smile knowing that I've won and Potter only pulls Severus even closer, Severus himself is lost in thought trying to work things out even though he already knows he has no choice. He turns to look at Potter who is glaring at me and then looks at me, I can see he's made up his mind and he tries to struggle from Potters grasp but Potter won't let go. "Mr Potter, please let go of my boy. He's made up his mind, he'd rather be with someone who loves him rather than just lusts for him."

Asdfghjkl

I was trying to get away from Potter but once Dumbledore said the thing about lust, I could tell he was lying, the smile on his face gave too much away. I stopped struggling, turned to Mr Potter and kissed him gently, he kissed back, the next thing I knew he'd picked me up taken me to the floo, I heard Albus yelling but it didn't matter; I was with Harry and I'm pretty sure I love him.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as they had left through the floo I let my rage out, how dare could he manipulate MY Severus? He probably has him under a love potion or the imperius curse…my poor poor boy, being ravaged by none other, Harry Bloody Potter!

By the time I finally calm down half my office has either been destroyed or on fire, so once I extinguished the flames I settle behind my desk, write a quick letter to the Minister and then letmy thoughts wonder to a my pet.

Qwertyuiop

Once we got through the floo, I continued to carry Severus into my bedroom. When we got there I gently pushed him onto the bed and did a quick charm to remove our clothing, I got on him and started rubbing against him as hard as I could, when I finally looked back up; Severus had his eyes closed, his hands holding tightly onto the bed sheets and was moaning uncontrollably. I quickly summoned some lube and gently started to finger him, when the first finger was in his whole body jerked in pleasure, he started pushing down on the finger, so I quickly slid in a second, I looked back up, his eyes still closed hands now holding the bed topper whilst trying to push down into me, I looked slightly further down to look at his cock standing up tall and weeping, it was all so arousing. I quickly scissored his arse so it wold be ready for me to enter and then pulled them out. I pulled his legs up over my shoulders and pushed myself in.

He was so tight, hot and mine. His moans got louder more uncontrolled, they no longer made any sense. I pushed myself all the way into his arse and allowed him to get used to me, I want to try and go slowly, allow him pleasure that he may never have experienced, that didn't last long though, he arched into me as hard as he could and I pulled myself out of him and then back in again, quickly and with force, I could still see his cock begging for attention, "Severus, touch yourself." He did, quite quickly, while I was busy thrusting in and out of him, my eyes were trained on his cock and his hands, one hand was hastily pleasuring himself, every now and then tugging or twisting whilst the other hand rubbed furiously at his cock, the sight was over-whelming, I looked up his eyes were still shut and he was now covered in sweat.

I've had sex quite often so I'm able to last a while, however Severus's balls had already tightened in his hand and his other hand was working even faster on his cock, he was pushing himself into me harder and harder, driving himself over the edge. He finally came other the edge, his cock spurting white liquid onto my chest.

I carried on thrusting into him, whilst he lay there in complete bliss, however I've always been one for both the partners doing something. I slipped out of him quickly and grabbed him, I sat up and I pulled him onto my lap, his head hanging over my shoulder, his legs either side of my body and I pulled him down on me, I was pushing up into him, and I grabbed his waist and started pulling him down on me.

Asdfghjkl

When I had my orgasm , it was amazing, Dumbledore had rubbed against me yes, but the first time I had sex with him was in a chair, a bed was so much more invigorating, romantic and definitely arousing. So my orgasm was the second one cause by proper sex but the best one I've ever had.

Potter continued pounding into me, it felt amazing, I quietly moaned when he pulled out but was somewhat shocked when he pulled me up and then pushed me down on his penis. It was almost the same position as Dumbledore had me do, he'd made me continue after I had my orgasm too, I didn't want to carry on with this anymore but I wanted Harry to like me, even if it was sex, the only thing Dumbledore had made sure I was good at so I pushed back down on him, I started kissing his neck whilst lifting myself up and slamming down on to him, both hands were on my waist, lifting me up and pushing me down hard and fast; it hurt, yes, but as Dumbledore said the faster you slam down, the pleasure it is for both of you, I always thought it would hurt but I wanted to please Harry. I pulled his hands off from around my waist so I could push harder down and pleasure him, one of his hands was around my penis, making me hard again, whilst the other was fondling my balls.

I lifted myself completely off of him and quickly forced myself down, he moaned and I knew he liked it, so I lifted myself off again and pushed myself even harder down, his moan was even louder this time, so I continued to do this, harder and faster each time, I will please him no matter what it takes.

Zxcvbnm

I have grown accustomed to having the boy at my beck and call whenever I desire, even during meetings with teachers of pupils, he would be secretly hidden under my desk giving me a blow job, it just wasn't right. However over the years, I have been able to get inside his mind even when he wasn't near to see what he was thinking, I could even manipulate them if he was tired or not able to think straight. I decided to give it ago and was definitely glad I did so. He was currently pleasuring Potter the way I mostly lately taught him, I smile his mind is always so lost and confused. I let my hands free me frommy robes and allow one hand to tug at my balls whilst the other one is rubbing my cock. His mind is rushing through all the things I've taught him over the years, I decided to zoom into one of them which is me telling him harder and faster is more pleasurable for both of the people and he soons starts to go harder and faster for the Potter boy, my hands goes and tug harder, having control of Severus is always good; all I need to make him do now is make him moan my name.

Qwertyuiop

Once Severus is on my lap I decided to take even more control by guiding him in what he's supposed to do, but he quickly moves my hands away and slams himself into me hard and fast, each time perfectly, it's amazing, I move my hands to pleasure his flaccid cock so he'll have any other orgasm,his cock is long and has a good width as well,a perfect cock, he has a nice nestle of curls as well, his body itself has very little hair. Each time he pushes down onto me is more pleasurable, I've always been into rough sex, so when he pushes himself down faster and faster each time I can feel myself building up, I release his cock and grab onto his waist again trying to make him go fast so I can gain release and he complies, he goes harder and faster, removing himself completely and dropping himself onto my cock, it's amazing. By the time I can feel myself about to cum, I hold onto him so he doesn't come completely off and I make him go hard and fast up and down as quick as he can. I finally release my cum flows into Severus, he starts to slow down from his movement and the sight is breathtaking, he's covered completely it sweat, his hair is a mess, I know I should be a little bit more loving and caring but he looks like sex on legs at the moment, I lie down and pull him on top of me, his legs on either side of my waist and our cocks touching, he starts to rub again, both our cock are rock hard, I grab him and make him go faster which he is more than happy to comply, I can feel myself building up again, my balls are already tight, how can he manage to last so long?

Qwertyuiop

I'm on top of him now, rubbing as fast as I can, pleasuring him. My mind is lost, all I want to do is please him, like I did with Dumbledore, he stayed with me for ten years, maybe if I arouse Harry enough, he may do the same? I can see he's close already so I lift myself up and impale myself on his cock and start to ride him, up and down up and down, he arches into me causing him to go deeper into my already painful arse but he is a lot kinder than Albus so I don't mind. One of his hands removes itself from the bed sheets and grabs my cock and starts to rub it, his other hand then quickly joins, "Harder Severus! Slap your god damn balls against me!" he yells, I comply, harder I go, my balls slapping against him, his hands are doing an amazing job, I can feel myself coming close, I push harder and harder my mouth no longer closed in composure but just hanging over, I. .Him. I keep telling myself over and over, he wants me to orgasm as well so I eventually allow my cum to spurt over his chest, my arse clenches up around his cock and he cums too, I see why he wanted me to orgasm now, it allows him to release too. I continue to ride him until he is fully spent, his cum flowing into my arse tickles slightly and I moan his name.

Asdfghjkl

Before I knew it, I was in my bed piling cushions up in the middle of it, undressing myself and throwing myself on the cushions rubbing myself against them pretending it's Severus, my cock pressing itself into the silk of one cushion allows me to imagine it's Severus's arse, I've never taken the boy in bed I suddenly realize but my thoughts are quickly taken back to Severus riding Potter and I lose myself in pleasure again.

Zxcvbnm

Severus is amazing, he's still riding on me even after we've both cum, he does last a while doesn't he? I'd be quite happy to rest but if he still able to keep going, so shall I. I sit up and lift him off of me, push him onto his front "On your hands and knees, if you please Severus." I command, if he's going to be pushy about having more sex, the least I can do is seek more dominance. I position myself to his arse again and push myself in, I moan, he's still tight and very very hot, I push myself all the way in and start to pound into him, he seems to like it hard and fast, one of my hands stays on his waist to keep him in place whilst the other snakes around his cock rubbing him fast.

Qwertyuiop

When we both came, I wanted to stop, my arse is hurting and I don't think I can actually orgasm again but for some reason I just couldn't stop, I tried to speak out loud but I couldn't I couldn't do anything except ride him. Harry doesn't seem to my mind, his eyes are positively gleaming, all my worries quickly vanish, I know he wants this so I continue riding. Before I even realized what was happening, Harry told me to go on my hands and knees and he was off again, pounding into me, his hands working on my penis, he just doesn't seem to stop, I push myself back into his penis and he comes out with the most amazing moan and I do it again, he moans again, we quickly get into me pushing into him and him pulling me into him with one hand and him pushing into me with all his body weight. I don't think I've ever felt like this before, I can feel myself allowing to harden again and I moan in frustration, Dumbledore never expected me to have this many orgasms in one go. Harry suddenly pulls out of me and flips me back over onto my back, lifts my legs over his shoulders and start to pound into me again, my hand, "Touch yourself and cum for me!" he moans, I keep eye contact with him this time my hands slowly moving down my body, his eyes look away from me and unto my hands, I smile, he likes this a lot. My hands move slowly down my body, I tweak a nipple and moan his pounds become less steady and more wanton his mouth slack and his eyes on my hands. I play with my nipples for a while moaning when I twist them, Dumbledore taught me this trick. I then slowly move them down onto my stomach and then back up to my nipples, he moans in frustration, I keep one hand twisting the a nipple, the other I move up, I start to suck a finger, slowly at first, then faster and faster, his eyes glazed over now, I stop sucking and move my hands down to my cock and touch myself gently, running a fingernail up the side, I cup my balls in one hand and massage them, whilst the over slowly rubs up and down my penis, his thrusting gets harder and harder, and he closes his eyes and tries to go faster, so I bring myself to an orgasm and clench my arse as hard as I can for him and moans in pleasure and then moans my name as he comes, his hot liquid flowing into my body, my cum is on his chest. When he finally removes his cock from my arse I hiss in pain and from loss, he looks up at me, still getting over from his orgasm and rubs his hands over his chest catching all of my cum, I blush, Dumbledore would normally used vanish it, Harry leans over me, our cocks still touching and slides one of his fingers into his mouth, which is covered in my cum, I know what to do, Dumbledore taught me. I look at him and then close my eyes and moan around his finger, this causes him to moan, I gently lick his finger to begin with to get rid of the salty taste and then start to suck him, he moans and I can feel his penis harden and start to rub against my flaccid one, I suck harder and soon another finger joins my mouth and I suck him off by his fingers. He's rubbing against me fanatically begging me for more, I take his other hand and lift myself up slightly and shove his fingers in my arse and start to push up and down, his head is resting on top of mine, his chin on my forehead, I know he likes this, he finally cums again and then pulls me into him, pulls the blanket onto us and he falls asleep. I sigh and allow to let my thoughts wonder, Harry may still be rough but he makes sure I'm prepared and doesn't make me bleed, I think back to all the time and things Dumbledore has made me done, and I push myself closer to Potter, I want to be his and not Dumbledores, I want to belong to Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

I sit there, not sure whether to be furious or excited; Severus no longer belongs to me but...he's only pleasuring Potter the way I taught him, hard and rough rather than soft and slow like he likes it. Maybe I should sit back, wait and see what happens, give the boy what he wants. Freedom. He'll soon realize it's not all sunshine and daisies.

I write a quick note to Filius asking him to sort out some chambers for Severus in the dungeons, another note to Potter: "Potter, You may release Severus into the wide world and freedom without and worries all bumps have been soothed and I believe he is ready to face the world and enjoy himself. Headmaster Dumbledore."

Qwertyuiop

When I wake up, I'm naked, sticky, sated and greeted by a fast asleep Severus who's curled up into me; also naked. I reach for my wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on the two of us, Severus mewls slightly in his sleep and pushes closer to me, I however notice him wince slightly and think back to last night and cringe. I was rough with him, I liked it and he liked it, I feel my morning erection getting slightly more excited and I don't know how to react; I should have been soft, slow and caring with him make him realize I care for him but no, I lost control and I enjoyed it…he enjoyed it to I suppose but no, of course he would like it that's the only way he knows. My erection staying up to attention even with my disturbed thoughts and I look down at him again fast asleep and small smile on his face, curled up into me.

I continue to lie there reading a book whilst Severus sleeps it's coming up to 10am and he's still completely out, I've healed any injuries I caused last night, still upset I lost myself with him; he's like a lost puppy cold and neglected but ready to accept any type of love even if it's no better than his last owner. I need to care and look after him, show him proper love, take him out for dinner, court him like a gentleman rather than shagging him straight away and whenever I feel like it.

He moves slightly, I smile at him, before I came back here I was dreading meeting him again. I knew he'd been de-aged and Dumbeldore had taken him under his wing but I didn't expect much change, I didn't expect any change actually except for him being younger but then…yes he was young, his overall appearance had changed though and then I realized, Dumbledore changed him; the nose..the teeth, they weren't the Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts we know…he was and will always be Dumbledores creation but…I can allow him to go back to his original self…be free to do whatever he wanted somehow, just have to wait for Dumbledore to realize you can't treat people like sex slaves.

Another hour went by and still Severus hasn't stirred, I wriggled out of bed; showered and started making breakfast for the two of us for when I wake him. I'd almost finished making the pancakes when I realized there was a letter waiting for me, Dumbledores scroll, I ripped it open and quickly read it, then re-read it, Dumbledore was letting Severus go? Why? So quickly? Something wasn't right…but I'll go along with it for for now until I work out what his plan is…

Asdfghjkl

I wiggle slightly, no pain, I stretch, no pain; I look down, no blood. I must still be asleep; I roll over onto my back and look around, where's Harry? I can feel a heavy weight dropping in my stomach, was Dumbledore right, as soon as Harry got what he wanted would he leave? Make fun of his old potions master for falling so easily? No, if Harry wanted me out he would have woken me up and kicked me out, I look round to the clock, 11:34am, I haven't slept that long or that well in…since I can remember.

I grab a dressing gown hanging over a chair and put it on and head out the bedroom to find Harry, a table is set for two; earl grey and pancakes, my favorite, all I need now is Harry…I continue to look round until I get to the living room, he's looking through his bookcases deep in thought. His eyebrows knitted together into a frown and he's muttering to himself, Dumbledore often gets like this if there's a puzzle he can't solve. I undo the dressing gown slightly, showing a bit more chest and legs than I feel comfortable with but I'm sure Harry will like it and I walk up behind him, pushing my lower body into him slightly and start to suck his ear lobe, this drove Dumbeldore crazy. To begin with Harry freezes and then relaxes slightly, turning around and putting his hands on my hips; he looks me up and down and I see his eyes glaze over slightly, its working, he's forgotten the puzzle for now. He pulls me closer and kisses me, I push myself into him slightly more; offering myself, it's obvious he's already showered so he won't need servicing in there, I need to make it up to him somehow.

He takes a step back into the bookcase taking me with him and he undoes the flimsy strap on the dressing gown, his hands running up and down my chest; tweaking my nipples softly, I moan and arch slightly, his hands go lower and one grasps my cock whilst the other fondles and cups my balls, I instantly go hard and start pumping into him, draping my arms around his neck and go back to sucking his ear lobe. It's amazing, so pleasurable, nothing like last night, this is…I can't concentrate on anything except for gaining sweet release, I keep expected him to stop and make me beg for it, I'm getting closer and closer, the hand oh that sweet hand is still pumping my cock hard, so close, so close.

Then it stops and I moan arching into nothing, I open my eyes and he's gone, for a split second I worry then I'm turned round, picked up and against the bookcase, my legs wrapped his waist; he's wearing silk, merlin, the silk against my cock is excruciatingly pleasurable. I rub against him harder my hands on his shoulders pushing to get more friction, one of his hands leaves my arse from folding me up so I tighten my legs around him, the hand grabs my hands and lifts them above my head and then they are stuck and the other hand leaves my arse. I rub harder and harder, I know I'm moaning nonsense I think he is too but I just can't tell, all I want is release and I want it now.

The hands grip my hips and I can't move, he pushes up slowly, my cock dragging hard and slowly across the shirt and then down slowly and hard on the shirt and I can feel myself cumming hard and fast, screaming his name in pleasure "Dumbledore!" before the stars take over me.


	20. Chapter 20

UPDATE:

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, exams have kinda taken over and now I've lost inspiration for it. If anyone has any ideas or wants to take over the story just message me and we can sort it out!

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey People!

Just to say I'm no longer writing this story but Naachan'sredhead is taking over it and posting it on hpfandom . net under the title "A rose by another age" by Nydia Stix; it's very good and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

MissHermi


End file.
